Invisible
by Aiba Flora Joya
Summary: mi primer song-fic disfrutenlo!


**Bueno...para que sepan que no las deje abandonadas les dejo un song-fic(soy principiante DX asi que si ven errores esque no soy buena haciendo ese tipo de fics)la cancion se llama Invisibel de una cantante brasileña llamada Mariana Lessa(amo su serie Julie y los fantasmas! *w*) para que se entretengan en lo que sigo buscando dialogos para el porximo cap de mi historia(encerio disculpenme por no haberla continuado! T-T)**

**Discalimer:Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece**

* * *

_**Yo nunca pensé**_

_**que me iría enamorar**_

_**Mas yo te miraba**_

_**Y vi todo cambiar**_

Mi nombre es Haruna Otonashi. Soy parte del club de periodismo en la secundaria Raimond;ultimamente hemos tenido problemas con unos "extraterrestres" y el equipo de futbol y sus managers(incluida yo) tuvimos que buscar mas jugadores. Cuando llegamos a Hokkaido conocimos a un chico de pelo gris, ojos acuamarina, piel blanca y muy guapo o eso pense;poco a poco lo miraba y me resultaba extraño...sentia que no podia quitar mi vista de el...pero no pense que me enamore.

_**Nunca hablé con nadie**_

_**será que debo contar**_

_**Quién sabe bien**_

_**Te haga notar mi presencia**_

No queria decirle a nadie que me gustaba nisiquiera a mi hermano...si onii-chan se enterara de que me enamore de un chico de seguro lo mataria para que no lo viera si mi amor fuera corespondido. Fui a hablar con una de sus mejores amigas, Konko;ella me dijo que el nunca le ha hablado sobre sus intereses amorosos asi que intente con otra amiga de el:Zyuka. Ella solo se enojo y me dijo que yo era su competencia...genial ya me gane a una enemiga;le dije a Aki si me podia ayudar a decircelo pero ella tenia sus problemas(con el capitan claro)

_**Tal vez deberíamos olvidar**_

_**Tú eres perfecto para mí**_

Trate y trate de olvidar que mi corazon late por ti pero no he podido,ahora estas en una problema serio...estas obsesionado con ser perfecto pero en realidad...tu para mi...eres perfecto. y aunque no me hagas caso yo siempre te amare.

_**Invisible otra vez**_

_**Y por mas que me esfuerze**_

_**Eso es lo que parezco ser**_

_**Y ahora no sé**_

_**Que si debo huir**_

_**O intentar correr atras**_

Para ti yo siempre he sido invisible. Es duro aceptarlo pero es la realidad. En las noches trato de no llorar..no se si huir de aqui muy lejos o correr y retroceder el tiempo... evitar conocerte, evitar que tuviera ese accidente con las escaleras, evitar sonrojarme al verte, evitar...evitar enamorarme de ti.

_**Pero te veo**_

_**Y vale la pena intentar**_

_**Para ser más que invisible otra vez**_

Lo malo esque al verte cada vez mas me doy esperanzas de que dejare de ser invisible para ti y no me rendire.

_**Te juro que he intentado**_

_**Pero es mejor no hablar**_

_**Cuento los días**_

_**Y el tiempo para encontrar**_

Cada vez que te acercas a mi he intentado oponerme a sentir el calor que tengo al tener contacto con tu cuerpo. Cuento todos los dias y en realidad no se cuando decirtelo.

_**Si usted piensa en mí**_

_**Será mejor que me digas**_

_**Porque me cansé de despertar**_

_**sin saber**_

¡Quiero saber de una vez por todas si me quieres o no! estoy cansada no se si matarme o..no se ya quiero decirtelo a ver como respondes pero algo me dice que es mejor que no diga nada.

_**Tal vez deberíamos olvidar**_

_**Tú eres perfecto para mí**_

Sueño contigo todos los dias. Que me besas apasionadamente, que me desvistes salvajemente, que me posees, que cada beso tuyo es un gemido mio...sueño que tenemos un amor prohibido pero eso...eso nunca pasara.

_**Invisible otra vez**_

_**Y por mas que me esfuerze**_

_**Eso es lo que parezco ser**_

_**Y ahora no sé**_

_**Que si debo huir**_

_**O intentar correr atras**_

Estoy muy nerviosa. Ya es el momento de dejar el miedo y decirte lo mucho que me gustas...te lo digo todo de golpe y tu solo me abrazas diciendo que me correspondes. Ahora se que aunque sea invisible lo sere contigo.

* * *

**¿les gusto? hora ire a cantar esa cancion a todo volumen xD feliz dia y espero les guste mi fic**


End file.
